


Toni Stark and Steve Rogers Answers the Web's Most Searched Questions | WIRED

by friolento



Series: Publicity 'Verse [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Humor, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Publicity, Steve and Tony are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friolento/pseuds/friolento
Summary: Our favorite power couple Toni Stark-Rogers and Steve Stark-Rogers, sit down and answer a WIRED Autocomplete interview.





	Toni Stark and Steve Rogers Answers the Web's Most Searched Questions | WIRED

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so u_knowken asked for this in the comments of another fic in this 'verse, so shout out to them for giving me this wonderful idea!

Toni: Hey, I’m Toni Stark.

Steve: And I’m Steve Rogers.

Steve and Toni: And this is our WIRED Autocomplete Interview.

Steve: *looks at Toni* That felt like that Disney channel intro thing that Peter love to watch. You know the, ‘Hi I’m blah from blah, and you’re watching Disney channel,’ thing?

Toni: *snorts* You’re not wrong. Anyway, board me!

Producer: *throws first thing* 

Toni: I always wondered what this stuff was made of. Anyway, I’ll read it and you answer, ‘mkay?

Steve: *exaggeratedly* Your wish is my command, my lady. 

Toni: *laughs* Is Steve Rogers...Toni Stark husband?

Steve: God, the grammar. Yes, I am Toni Stark’s husband, quite happily  _ might I add gossip magazines _ . 

Toni: We’ve been happily married seven years and I look forward to next years. Next, is Steve Rogers...nice?

Steve: I hope so?

Toni: He’s actually a little shit, steals my wine all the time. But no, he’s actually very nice. Helps grandmas across the street and gets cats out of trees, the whole shebang. 

Toni: Is Steve Rogers...bi?

Steve: I haven’t really put much thought into classifying myself, but if I had to say it would probably be bi. 

Toni: What even are these questions honestly. So intrusive. Is Steve Rogers...dead?

Steve: *smirks* Only on the inside. 

Toni: *snorts* Aren’t we all. Anyway, is Steve Rogers...Irish?

Steve: Yup.

Toni: He’s very proud of it. 

Producer: *throws next board to Steve*

Steve: What is Toni Stark...honestly this could just end here. I don’t know, what is Toni Stark?

Toni: *smirks* Genius, billionaire, mother, wife, philanthropist. 

Steve: I much prefer this one than ‘genius, billionaire, heartbreaker, philanthropist’.

Toni: *kisses Steve’s cheek* Peel the thing, babe. 

Steve: What is Toni Stark...real name?

Toni: Antonia Boyana Stark. I’ve been going by Toni since, like, college though. 

Steve: What is Toni Stark...IQ?

Toni: *shrugs* 168. 

Steve: *proudly* My wife’s a genius, it’s great. 

Toni: *fondly* Dork.

Steve: What is Toni Stark...kid?

Toni: Steve and I’s son, his name is Peter, he’s five, and he’s the light of my life. 

Steve: Best kid in the world. And no I’m not biased at all, he’s just amazing. 

Producer: *throws board*

Toni: Does Steve Rogers...have a kid?

Steve: I do and he’s the best. 

Toni: As we said before. Does Steve Rogers...dance?

Steve: *blushes* Nope. For our first dance, I had to get secret lessons like months in advance.

Toni: He did fine then, but at galas and stuff…

Steve: Nuh-uh. 

Toni: Does Steve Rogers...age?

Steve: Yup. Found my first grey hair like a month ago. 

Toni: Does Steve Rogers...like the Black Widow?

Steve: She’s a great friend if that’s what you mean, but I’m gonna go home after this and she’s gonna mock me. 

Toni: Looking forward to it. 

Producer: *throws board* 

Steve: Did Toni Stark...get six PhDs?

Toni: Mhm. I was done with my masters and stuff by 15, and I couldn’t inherit the company until I was 21, so I joined the MIT doctorate program. And some other stuff, because I had a PhD in law and one in business because you can’t really run a company and just know about science.

Steve: As I said,  _ genius _ . Did Toni Stark...retire?

Toni: Nope. Still out and kicking. 

Steve: Nearly gives me a heart attack every day. 

Toni: You’re  _ literally no better _ . 

Steve: Did Toni Stark...bite someone?

Toni:  _ What _ ? Why is that a question? NO, I DID NOT BITE SOMEONE.

Steve: She bites me…*wiggles eyebrows*

Toni: *smacks Steve’s arm* 

Producer: *throws board* Last one.

Toni: Boo. This is fun. 

Steve: Yeah. Read the thing though, sweetheart. 

Toni: Yeah, yeah. Can Steve Rogers...get drunk?

Steve: Not with normal alcohol. But Thor has the Asgardian mead thing that gets me plastered.

Toni: It’s hilarious. Can Steve Rogers...get sick?

Steve: No?

Toni: He can’t get physically sick, but he can still be a carrier so we had to make sure that he got all his vaccines. Take that anti-vaxxers!

Steve: The whole Anti-Vaxxer thing is so stupid. I HAD POLIO, I ASSURE YOU, IT’S NOT FUN. VACCINATE YOUR EFFING KIDS.

Toni: Your PSA from Captain America. Can Steve Rogers...sing?

Toni: I’m answering this. Yes, he can sing, and it knocks Peter out like a light.

Steve: He’s got a lot of energy, so a little Gaelic lullaby and he’s snoring in a minute. 

Toni: Can Steve Rogers...breathe underwater?

Steve: No. It’d be cool though. 

Toni: *puts board down* Well, thanks for joining us.

Steve: Have a nice day everyone, and remember the Avengers are always here to help

*screen goes black*

Toni: Self-advertising, really?

Steve:  _ You  _ gave me sweatpants that had Stark Industries plastered across the ass, look who’s talking about self-advertising. 


End file.
